With The Enemy
by the elsinatr
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a grad student from Harvard University. She comes back to her old city, Konohagakure, but only to land a job with Konoha's Division Corps. She stumbles across secret Uchiha documents that involve the Hyuugas. Will she stay true to Konoha?
1. Ato Të Vdekurit

A/N: This fic is about Sasuke Uchiha's betrayal, only in a different context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Another A/N: Naruto: 20 yrs old, Hinata: 20 yrs old, Sasuke: 20 yrs old, Neji: 21 yrs old, Hanabi: 15 yrs old, do the math ppl.

---------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke slowly looked up at the pale full moon shining in the distance. His charcoal black eyes scanned the horizon for any signs of movement. The dark shade of the irises slowly turned blood-red and started spinning. He knew he just couldn't bring himself to do it, but he just had to. Appeasing the voices in his head was his top priority now, and the only way to do it was by finding him again.

His powerful legs dashed madly towards the other side of the border, as he zoomed swiftly but quietly past the sleeping borderguard.

-------------------------

**-WITH THE ENEMY-**

**Ato Të Vdekurit | The Dead Ones**

...

_"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."_

_~Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Wake up, Hinata! You know how the boss is!" whined Naruto. Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

_Oh not again! I'm sleeping at my desk! _She quickly brushed herself off. The last thing she would want is to have a confrontation with Tsunade-san.

"Arigato, Naruto-sempai! What are we investigating now?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. He hated how Hinata always called him "sempai". "We're doing some research on some old myths today. Some old folks in the city are complaining about supernatural crime. " he stated half-heartedly. "Let's go down to the document room." Brushing herself off, Hinata followed her sempai down to the document room.

Hinata was excited, because she never got to go there before. This job at Konoha Division Corps was her first job since out of Harvard, and since her father was an honorary consultant here, she was automatically picked. She had started the job two weeks ago, and already everyone liked her quiet yet brave mentality. Her impeccable complexion, her light demeanour, and her gentle reasoning were what made her famous on the job overnight. Rarely did any of her newfound colleagues need to yell at her, or explain anything twice to her. In reality, she was the perfect employee.

Naruto looked at Hinata quizzically. She had brown bags under her eyes, which were unusually dark.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan? You look tired."

Hinata shook her head. "I'll talk to you about my problems later, sempai. Let's just start working." She opened the document room, and immediately went to the supernatural section of the archives.

The blond-haired man sighed, twice in a day. _Hinata can be so stubborn sometimes..._ he thought.

"So, sempai, what exactly are we looking for?" Hinata asked, hidden behind a big shelf of documents.

Naruto looked up from his searching. "We're looking for the Uchiha incident, doc. 5439, in the supernatural file."

"Arigato." Hinata quickly scanned through the supernatural section of the archive library. What she found nearly made her drop the folder in shock.

On the front cover, stamped on with bright red letters, was the word, "vampire".

--------------------------

A pair of shiny blood-red eyes looked at the scenery. It was anything but pleasant. The sand whipped around his pale ivory face, and his hair, unkempt and shaggy, hung in limp disarray. He looked a mess.

"Gotta find some food." he scanned the desert, searching for a morsel.

Finally he spotted a lone mouse scampering across the cruel sand dunes. Sasuke lunged, quick as a flash. The mouse was dead before it knew it.

Licking the blood off of his mouth, Sasuke got up with renewed energy. He had to arrive at Kirigakure before sundown.

-------------------------

"Hinata-chan? Did you find the file??" yelled Naruto. It had been over an hour since they were searching.

_Sh-should I tell Naruto-sempai? The more I read, the less I trust him..._ thought Hinata. During the time they spent searching, she had been looking through 5439's documents.

"No. Not yet," in her desperation to hide the document, she left her worker's ID on the shelf. She put it in her bag, which she carried at all times.

Naruto appeared from a bookshelf. He looked disgruntled. "Hinata, let's go."

"H-hai, sempai."

"What did I tell you about calling me sempai?"

"Gomenesai."

Their voices faded away as they went up the stairs. As soon as their voices were gone, a dark figure revealed himself from the shadows of the dimly lit archive room. Slowly gliding towards the "supernatural" section, he reached out a withered hand to pick up Hinata's worker ID.

"Hyuuga Hinata.." he breathed, blood dripping from his mouth.

-----------------------

A/N: ato të vdekurit is the dead ones. This phrase is Albanian.

READ AND REVIEW! Just so you know, I'll be updating this fic every Friday, so keep your eyes peeled.

(lol i should stop adding big fics to my list of big fics, but i just can't help it.)


	2. mga bata ng mga maitim

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: some parts are ooc much.

**-WITH THE ENEMY-**

**Mga Bata Ng Mga Maitim | Children Of The Dark**

_When one creates phantoms for oneself, one puts vampires into the world, and one must nourish these children of a voluntary nightmare with one's blood, one's life, one's intelligence, and one's reason, without ever satisfying them."_

_~Eliphas Levi_

The balcony door was open, the drapes hanging loosely in the breeze. Hinata moved unconsciously in her sleep, drifting haphazardly into dreamland. The clock beeped 10:45, but the Hyuga didn't hear it. She was trapped within the confines of her dreaming, dozing peacefully under the harvest moon. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

Itachi Uchiha stared at the peaceful sleeping girl. She looked so welcoming and gentle, with her slender hair covering her face. Unconsciously, he moved closer to her, and in his haste to see more of her, he fell off the ledge with a heavy thud.

"Ow!" muttered Itachi. _Damn it, the great Uchiha just got defeated by a ledge. How sickening._

Hinata opened her eyes. Activating her Byakugan, she rolled her eyes to the back, so as to not betray her sleeping position.

_Itachi Uchiha?_ she wondered. Just then, she had a realization. Itachi Uchiha was part of the Uchiha clan, and since she had his documents, he probably was out to kill her.

In a flash, she leapt gracefully off the bed, and positioned herself in the Hyuga stance. "Don't come near me, Uchiha!" she growled.

Itachi smirked at her. He looked at her pajamas. "You don't look menacing at all, Hyuga." he purred.

Hinata looked at her garments. _Oh dear, _she thought. _Just when I find someone peeping at me in the night, I have to wear a silk tanktop with short shorts._ "What do you want anyways?"

"Nothing. Just seeing your beautiful face is all that I need."

"EWW!" screamed Hinata. She threw a nearby shuriken at Itachi's face.

As if by magic, he disappeared, only to reappear behind Hinata. He licked the girls' cheek. "My, you're delicious." he cooed, inhaling the Hyuga's scent.

Hinata was paralyzed. There was something about him that made her feel like a mouse being cornered by her prey.

"I have a proposal to make." he began, pressing his lips gently on Hinata's neck and nibbled the flesh.

_Stupid, how come everything happens to me?_ she muttered silently in her head. _Kami, why do you do this to me? _"I don't want to hear about it."

"Suit yourself."

Still locked in the Uchiha's embrace, she struggled valiantly to get out of it. Itachi only held her even more tightly.

"You're mine.." he growled, and sunk his teeth into Hinata naked neck.

Hinata screamed in agony. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She felt a strong urge to vomit. Feeling the blood draining from her body, she collapsed.

Smiling at his actions, Itachi quickly made the necessary handsigns for the seal.

The phone rang downstairs, interrupting his concentration. Growling, he ran with speed and agility and in less than a second he picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" he asked.

It was Naruto. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HINATA'S HOUSE! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS???"

"Oh don't worry. She'll be fine. And I'm nobody." he hung up.

Hinata was clawing at her neck. Seeing her reaction to the handiwork, Itachi rushed up and finished the seal. The girl stopped moving, and slept peacefully, as if nothing happened.

Itachi carried her onto the bed bridal style.

Then he disappeared into the night.

--------------------

"HINATA! WHO WAS THAT PERSON WHO ANSWERED YOUR PHONE????" screamed Naruto.

Hinata groaned, remembering the events of last night. She'd been meaning to keep it a secret. She quickly lied.

"Oh, that's just my brother, Naruto-sempai. Why do you have my phone number anyways?"

"Um...TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN GAVE IT TO ME!!!" he yelled, making everyone look at him.

A tall figure walked up to the pair. "I gave you what, Naruto?" said Tsunade, eyes flashing dangerously.

"N-nothing!" he scurried out of the hall.

"How," Tsunade began, as she watched Naruto's disappearing self, "do you put up with him, Hinata?"

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama."

"Anyways, I'm assigning the both of you to a supernatural investigation, because of the rising crime rate. Even though Naruto will tell you that such supernatural things don't exist, I say you can never be too cautious in this world."

She tweaked her nose wisely and went away, leaving Hinata in a deserted hallway.

---------------------

Sasuke searched from his mudhole in the ground for some food. He needed strength in order to travel to Kirigakure.

Activating his Sharingan, he anticipated the movement of the ground.

Sure enough, he found two doe eating some grass 50 metres away from him.

"Excellent." he murmured, baring his glistening white teeth.

---------------------

Hinata slowly locked herself in a cubicle of the women's washroom. She looked inside her bag for the document.

_The Uchiha Clan_

_The Uchiha Clan was originally derived from a more ancient clan, known for the amazing chakra prowess in the eye. Howevever, the clan has endured _

_many hardships, including the betrayal of the first clan leader, Uchiha Madara. Apparently, the mother of Uchiha Madara was part of the tribe of "Mga _

_Bata Ng Mga Maitim" meaning "Children of the Dark". This makes up more than half of the clan, and for centuries, this has been an SS-rank secret._

Slowly brushing herself off of the toilet, she stuffed the folder in her bag and rushed out of the washroom.

---------------------

Naruto looked up. Hinata was making her way through the lunch crowd, yelling his name.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" he asked, concerned for his student.

Hinata was panting. It was apparent that she was running for a long time. "C-could you help me o-on the a-assignm-ment t-tonight?"

She was trembling. Naruto gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong, Hinata?"

"I-I'll tell you l-later."

This peaked Naruto's curiosity. "Okay, Hinata. We'll work on the assignment together. What time?" he asked.

"A-around 6." she replied.

"See you then." he said, waving a hand in goodbye.

Hinata looked at Naruto's retreating figure. "N-naruto..."

--------------------

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mga bata ng mga maitim means children of the dark = another word for vampire. It's filipino.

GO PAKIAOW!!!!!!!!!!!! (lol random)


	3. Les Yeux Rouges De La Mort

Disclaimer: Naruto is part of one of the things that I don't own..

A/N: Hello all! I'm just loving my new planner for all of my fics! I can't wait till the summer so I can divulge more time to this! PLUS, my history classes in the summer are all scheduled for 6:30, so MORE TIME DURING THE DAY!!! Unless I get a job...-_-'

p.s.: The part about the withered hand, well that's Itachi. Fun Fact: Vampires wither away unless they hunt. When they hunt, they get stronger.

**-With The Enemy-**

**Les Yeux Rouges de la Mort | The Red Eyes of Death**

_"Nothing is more dreadful in life than the profound thought that death may only greet you with eternal nothingness."_

_~Kim Elizabeth_

Hinata looked at her watch. It read half past six. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. The swift shuddering sounds of the thunder echoed across the small city. This greatly increased her worry, and every now and then she'd glance at the phone. Tonight, she didn't plan on having a late night meeting with the sharingan user. "Come on, Naruto," she said worriedly.

Just then the doorbell rang. She quickly got up and opened the door.

"You'd better have enough information, Hinata-chan, because I sure don't." said a dripping and sopping wet Naruto.

"G-gomen, Naruto-sempai! Come in, come in!" she greeted him.

They both entered the dark apartment. "Um, Hinata, why is everything dark?" asked Naruto, shivering unconsciously.

"Well, there's a th-thunderstorm, Naruto-sempai. No electricity allowed!"

Naruto laughed. Hinata liked his laugh. It had a booming bell-like sound quality to it, and it filled the empty walls of Hinata's house with its joyful rumbling.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach made a weird grinding noise.

"I guess you're hungry, Naruto." she stated, running to the kitchen to make dinner. "Would you like some soup?"

"Yes please, Hinata-chan." he said happily, grabbing a kitchen towel and wiping his hair. "Do you have any spare clothes?" he mumbled.

"Mhmm. There's some in the drawer in my room upstairs. Help yourself!" said Hinata cheerfully.

She took a small pot and dumped some water into it.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy searching a shirt for him to wear. "Ugh, why are all Hinata's shirts sexist?" he growled.

"Looking for something?" said a voice, dripping with sarcasm.

Naruto whipped around, facing Itachi Uchiha. "Who are you?" Naruto growled.

"I would rather ask you that question. Or, I think I'll rephrase it to: What are you?" Itachi smirked.

Naruto roared. "I AM HUMAN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" he stomped on the ground, and cracks appeared on the hardwood.

"Heh. Yeah right." Itachi swooped down from the ledge and looked into the face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"You're a child of the moon, destroyed by lycanthropy. You are not a human."

Itachi moved closer to Naruto and lifted his dangerous hands, positioning himself. Behind him, the hunter's moon glowed with yellow sickliness, illuminating everything in its path. Seeing the moon, Naruto's eyes gleamed red, as his irises morphed into a more felinish state. The Uchiha smirked, as Naruto doubled-up, howling in misery while the transmutation took place. His body contorted, his head was swollen, his nose turned into a wolf's snout, his dripping clothes ripped, and his feet and hands were enlarged. A great shuddering in Naruto's body took place, as the fur spread from his belly-button to the very tips of his toes. As soon as the metamorphosis was finished, Naruto looked at the great hunter's moon and howled, as his deep voice resonated throughout the city.

Itachi smiled, showing bright white teeth.

"You're a werewolf."

--------------------

k I'm really sorry that this chapter was so quick, but I don't want to write more for it! I'll give you an extra-big-gargantuan-overly-fat one on friday! promise!

Les yeux rouges de la mort is french and it means the red eyes of death.


End file.
